Last Way Out is to Give In(AM)
by Grey teh Pally
Summary: They couldn't see what was coming. A 4 year prologue to AM(AnimeMinecraft) - Souls of the Frontier. In the aftermath of Fallen Kingdom, Kalev the dragoon and his questing party try to figure out who has been toppling the nearby kingdoms in the Southern Free Lands. Answers Souls of the Frontier character Qs, & may become Mature for lemons,drinks,and cursing. Review? XD Vela on front
1. Arrival

**Hello, readers. Note out there, I was strolling through the Minecraft stories to make sure I had my ideas in the clear, but it seems someone else has beaten me to it. I'm still going to type up what I've written since the 2****nd**** of August, but here is the heart wrenching story I saw begin, literally, in my dreams.**

Ian Bertie Dezeray was crushed. He starred at his crown, the gems cracked, moss beginning to form of the edges we're bedrock formed the back of his crown. Looking out at the ruins of his city, he didn't care if any more creepers spotted him. Half of him still wondered if he should jump off the tower and get it done with. He was tired of stowing away from the undead. Warm tears spilling down his cheeks, he shook silently as he remembered his daughter. His wife's terrified face as the two Creepers moved to flank them…

He opened his eyes, willing those thoughts away. Sighing, he pulled a dagger out, and looked at it. If he hadn't had that pool constructed close to the tower, he would have certainly died…

-_-somewhereelse somewhereelse somewhereelse somewhereelse somewhereelse somewhereelse-_-

Stretching his aching limbs from such a long sprint, he stood in front of the cities walls.

"Damn it Kalev, what's wrong with you, running off like that! Top of Form

Bottom of Form

" A girl a few inches shorter than him, maybe five foot four, charged up to him, as he admired the walls.

"My Uncle's somewhere in here! I can't wait to see the town's people, and the Guards and the-…" Kalev was too caught up in his fantasy to notice the others in his questing group arrive.

"Kalev…" The boys older brother was kneeling beside a dirty set of iron armor.

"Yes, brother?" The redhead moved forward, hands clutching the bowstring across his chest. "You found someone's armor? We can bring it to the castle and maybe we can-…"

Jezel, the girl that had been following up on him for running off ahead of them sensed something Kalev had not, and she whispered his name. "What is with everyone?"

"That's a dead body, bro." The heavily armored tank in the group waltzed over in his Obsidian armor, shield at the ready, sword naked in hand.

"Guys, stop playing…" Kalev chuckled, "it isn't very funny."

"Look." Mystic, his brother, pulled the Guard's corpse up and Kalev hissed.

"Lies!"

"Then why is the castle in such a horrible state? Those vines wouldn't be there. Face the facts, man. This is another one. And the attackers were successful."

Kalev bit his lip, before running next to the wall, trying to find a way in. Jezel cursed. "He ran off again, didn't he."

"Yes. But you do not have to follow him. You'll exhaust your abilities-"

"Look, Mystic, I may be blind, but I can see all the same, because someone has to make sure that dumb ass doesn't get himself killed." Before the Leader could continue to argue with the stubborn adolescent, she bolted after the second in command of the mission, listening and feeling with her low whispers.


	2. Quick Retreat

Chapter 2 Swarm

Leaping and bounding over the rubble in the city, Kalev couldn't contain his rage and sorrow. Corpses, small and large, lay rotting on the city grounds, flies overhead, maggots eating away. Bile rose, and Kalev stopped only to throw up his lunch. Charging back down the path, he swatted vines and overgrown branches from his path.

"Kalev, wait!" Jezel's voice echoed throughout the empty city, and the boy turned his head. Bursting out into the opening of the town square, he stopped. "Wait up Kalev, or I swear to the lord!" She was faltering now, moving with less grace, and more like a stumbling drunkard. Her enhanced mental abilities were strained because of her pursuit of him. Jezel never once noticed the Creeper that broke from cover behind an alley wall.

Fear clutched his heart as Jezel slowed down. "Jezel! There's a Creeper behind you!" She snorted, and began to yell a reply, when she fell forward. "JEZEL!" Dashing forward, pulling his bow from his person, he notched an arrow onto his weapon, and let an arrow loose.

It whizzed past both of them, but it signaled to the girl that the minecraftian was not joking. She scrambled to her feet, gauntlets of leather scratching against the mossy cobblestone path. Diving with all her might, the Creeper exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere.

The blast of light flash blinded Kalev, and he stumbled back. Remembering Jezels terrified face as she tried to get out of the blast radius, the teenager moved forward, rubbing his eyes. As soon as he was able to see more than blurs, he spotted his friends bright neon orange hair. "Oh, Herobrine!" Dragging up her limp body, he hugged her close to him as he fell back on his rear. He buried his face in her hair, and began to cry. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on her chest, checking for a heartbeat. It was there, strong.

"Thank the creator!" Standing slowly, his wobbly legs smarting, the shaken up boy kicked open the door to a village home, and hurried to a table. Sweeping all the old clutter off with one hand, he placed Jezel delicately on the table, making sure he did not hurt her.

Turning, he slammed the door, and walked back over to his friend…

The sun was beginning to se. His friends were somewhere out there, and the monsters would begin to surface…

It was going to be a rough night, and Kalev knew it…


	3. Visions and Rain

Jezel woke from a serene and peaceful dream to the sound of explosions and screams. Sitting up, she scanned the room quickly, her combat training taking over for her. No one appeared in the small house she was in, and the poor girl gasped. She could see!

"What!" An explosion ripped the wall next to her apart, and she tumbled away as the wood began to burn. Brushing bright, carrot orange hair from her eyesight, she brought t up her fists. Concentrating, the gauntlets she wore that covered her whole hand began to glow with a holy light. Zombies began shuffling into the room, and, wide-eyed at their disgusting appearance, she backed away. An arrow whizzed passed her face, and she lost her cool, which Jezel never did. Turning, she kicked open the door leading outside and tripped over something in her path. The flames all over the houses and the torches lighting the night gave her enough visibility to see a body of a dead man clutching a small body. A child's body.

"Oh my _God_!" She screeched, and jerked to the side as an invisible forced slammed into her side. "Stop it!" Swinging out wildly, Jezel's hand connected with the unseen, and then the shaking on her body grew.

To anyone watching in the nigh, it appeared that she was having an odd seizure of sorts, until she disappeared from the realm she was dwelling in.

"Wake up!" Kalev shook Jezel more violently as her swinging began to hit her. Agitation grew to frustration, and he began yelling at her. "It's a dream! Wake up!" As if on q, the girl's eyes opened wide. As could be expected, she couldn't see him. "Jezel, it's me, Kalev!" The girl suddenly burst into tears, her eyes growing puffy and red and she clutched his hoodie. Tears began staining his favorite clothing, but he did not care at the moment. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?"

"Kalev, I could see! I had a vision!"

"And so did I, that we have to move. The zombies have already broken the door. We've got to take the rooftop park our trip if we want to make it any farther in our lives."

As soon as Jezel heard 'zombies' she froze. "Kalev, i-I can't. I just can't… how can you fight such disgusting looking things?"

The boy gapped. "How'd you figure out what they look like?"

"I had a vision!" She yelled.

Kalev jumped a little as the barricade was hit again by a sudden mysterious brute force. "Okay, time to go!" Picking Jezel up by the hips, he carried her sideways with both his hands. He began jumping up the wooden crates he stacked up to the hole he made in the ceiling. After painfully reaching the top, and acquiring some more muscle on his skinny and scrawny figure, he kicked the boxes over. Collapsing, he noticed that his mouthy friend didn't say anything as he held he close in his arms.

It began to rain.


	4. PoV Kalev-To each his own!

ROAR READERS IM BACKKKKKKKKK! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been doing grown sixteen year old things over summer. A thousand pardons and I hope yawl enjoy! Oh, and tell me if I should keep up first person, or stay with 3rd. Or both…

-Two Days after reaching the Fallen Kingdom-

Kalev

I stumbled, thrown into the room with such force that I couldn't stop myself from careening into a female's pillow-like chest. I would have been glad none of my friends could see any of this, but I would be glad to see ANYONE. I was stuck between embarrassment and anger at the men that dared attack the Temple of Lit's questing party. They sure had balls; not that I would let them keep them of course. I wanted their heads, and I'm not one to condone violence against other humans.

A rough shove sent me stumbling backwards and at least this time I was _slightly _more prepared.

"Sorry! No need to s-shove…" Looking up, I began bl-bl-blabbering as the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes upon was glaring down at me. Her teal hair practically glistened under the cheap glow stone and metal walls; red stone lamps to dime to count as a light source.

If I hadn't known any better I probably would have thrown myself at her feet and kissed her… nice looking over-knee cover boots.

"Come here." She stated in a flat tone, her voice a beckoning low timbre, with a touch of overtones, making a serene wavering noise that made it sound as if she were singing. As I waited and basically _basked_ in her glory, she huffed, and stomped over to me. Or glided would be a better description…

Grabbing my tee shirt roughly, the Minecraftian stuck her face close to mine, as if inspecting me.

"Miss, what are you-?!"

"Ssh…" Her glittery teal hair practically sparkled under the glow stone torches; did I say that twice? Backing away after letting my face go, she looked up at the ceiling, as if thinking to herself. Her attire was loose and flowing, a short cut robe that went down to her fingertips, and a pair of mean looking heeled thigh boots. Both were a cyan colour, and her alabaster skin looked great with the colours. I blushed and I felt my ears go red with heat as I thought such things.

"Err, are you from the desert lands down south, past Crystal Country?" She certainly had that gypsy like air, although she seemed too pale to actually be from the desert lands. However, the desert canteen strapped to her thigh gave it all away. I guess she could have been some sort of albino; although I had never before seen a teal haired girl.

The women looked a few years older than me, but I didn't let that faze me; she was breathtaking and I couldn't help it damn it! I'm a guy and we let our libido's rule! At least I kept miner somewhat in control.

"Yes… now be quiet." She opened her mouth to speak again, but closed it quickly as the metal door to rather _nice_ room, if you will, was flung open; two guards entering with drawn swords. I growled, staring down the armed men encased in full plate armor; there was no way I would be able to overpower even one of them without a dagger or other weapon…

That very same gypsy girl leapt to me, as I noticed her do from the corner of my eye.

"What are you-!?" I was grabbed by the side of the shirt, and swung around.

Everything went slow for a few seconds, me staring into this random girl's eyes, as she poked my forehead with something. Her soft lips crushed against mine, and my eyes probably bugged out. I swore I tasted blueberries, but I could have been _very_ wrong. Maybe I was hallucinating. Not really sure. Mainly because I was to engrossed in the pain of her slamming her forehead into mine. A sharp, almost unbearable stab of pain burst through my head, moving down into my body, and I could only register that the lady was still kissing me.

The two guards raced to us, and right before pulling us apart, I swore I heard her whisper something.

A name…

Vela…?

So…

Very…

Pretty….

:::_,_ sometime later):::

I sat up quickly; truthfully almost at a blinding speed, and squinted as the harsh light above me burned my eyes and made my head ache all the more. A balding man was in front of me, and I refrained from trying to cover my head to stop the light.

"Hello there son. My name is Fredrick of the Federal Union Defense Forces. You are currently suspected to be a part of a terrorist plot to overthrow our military leader."

Fuck.


End file.
